The love of Angels
by Ookami21Kage
Summary: Carlisle/Edward/Bella. Some yummy threesome content. My first Twilight fic. Warning: Yaoi, threesome, adult situations, OOC.


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. Nor do I own the phrase _Immortality comes to such as are fit for it_ (_**Property of who the hell ever wrote the script to Blade Trinity) **_so don't sue me over crap.

He hardly ever slept, but these days it's all that he did. Slowly he felt the darkness slip away and unfold into reality. The room was cold, he liked it that way. He shifted slightly and slowly opened his eyes, only to find another pair of eyes staring down at him.

"Carlisle." He smiled sleepily.

The other man got in next to him and wrapped his arms around him.

How he worshiped Carlisle, his sire, his lover, his lord. He would not help but marvel over his beauty and splendour. Those eyes that are always soft, always caring.

They lay there in silence. Bathing in each other's splendour, dreaming of spending every day like that, wrapped in each other's arms.

Carlisle reached up and placed a delicate kiss on the other man's pale neck. There where it all had started.

"When are you bringing Bella back here?" Carlisle broke the silence after what seemed an eternity.

He smiled. He was glad that Carlisle liked her. He found that the more excited Carlisle got over her, the more he loved her. They both loved her, but he loved her more. At first he had believed it was simply because of her innocents, her utter vulnerability. But now he knew better. They were blood bound, like Carlisle had been ages ago, but he was not as lucky as Edward.

"Today maybe. If you want her to come." Ed answered, stretching out.

"Good." Carlisle smiled. He leaned down and kissed Ed. It was a light touch at first, but soon went deep and passionate. When he broke the kiss they were both left breathless and in sweet ecstasy.

Bella sat on her doorstep, pondering over what those two were going to get up to tonight. She could not believe that moving to Forks would change her life so drastically. Not only had she been introduced to vampires but she had fallen madly in love with one, and then there was Carlisle. The mysterious, beautiful, lover of the man she loved. It was strange to share Edward with him at first, but she soon grew used to it. Carlisle was almost like a brother to her. She cared deeply for both men. Both vampires.

Yet she knew that both of them had a deep, dark past. She knew nothing of Ed's family, or why he would not talk about them; all that she knew was that it broke his heart that he had to leave them. Bella also understood that Carlisle had an even more horrible past, and that neither she, nor Edward, would ever truly know what he has been through.

She sighed. At least their lives were better now, and she was grateful that she could be such an import part of their present. Life was worth living for once.

As she was sitting there, deep within a revere of her lovers her thoughts were interrupted, by the very man on her mind.

"Edward" She smiled when she noticed him. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long enough." He says as he walks over to greet her with a kiss that could stop time in its tracks.

She is left slightly breathless and bites her lip as he breaks it. "Will you be joining us tonight?" He asked. His voice grips her like an iron fist.

"Yes." She whispers, finally opening her eyes. Some days she found herself lying in his arms, afraid to open her eyes, just in case she's dreaming.

Their house is big with huge windows to let in the sunlight. As you walk in the front door there is a phrase on the opposite wall. 'Immortality comes to such as are fit for it.' It is also one of the titles of a leather bound book in Carlisle's study. You can see that it has not been touched in ages. She wonders about it sometimes, but never asks.

Edward leads her up the stairs and out onto the deck, where Carlisle is standing by the railing overlooking the forest. He is wearing only a perfect fitting dark blue jean. His skin is marble and his hair, strands of white silk. Bella cannot help but marvel at his raw beauty. He turns to her and smiles, his fangs sticking out slightly.

Edward walks over to him and seals his velvet lips in a kiss that sends shivers down Bella's spine. She knows what's coming. She has never been with them together, only with Edward alone. Now that will all change.

Carlisle beckons her over. She walks to them, slowly. She feels herself shaking slightly in anticipation. Will tonight change her life forever?

Carlisle wraps an arm around her and kisses her deep. She feels his deadly fangs brushing over her willing tongue, so dangerous, yet so erotic. He moves his hand up and lasses his fingers into her hair.

When they are in the main bedroom she watches them, intoxicated by their grace and beauty. Both Edward and Carlisle are naked and nipping at her skin, touching her softly, their gentleness is almost maddening to her. She wants them so bad her heart aches for them.

Slowly they undress her and once she is completely naked Edward pushes her down on the silk sheets lightly. She is exasperated. Her skin is burning hot and her breath is heavy and husky. She feels as if the two vampires and worshiping her. Their icy touches tease her burning skin to the point of insanity. They are teasing her, she knows this. Yet she bares it. She moans softly as Edward places a frosty kiss bellow her belly button. So close yet so far. Carlisle nips at her neck. This used to scare her, but now it sends a shiver of pleasure through her that makes her gasp and entwine her fingers in Edward's hair.

Edward moves back up to her mouth and claims it as he lefts her up. She feels him entering her. She throws back her head and moans at the pleasure that runs through her body.

Sex with a vampire is something indescribable. Their cold skin makes it so much better.

Slowly he begins to move her up and brings her back down. Painfully slow at first. As her movements begin to arch slightly she feels Carlisle behind her. Kissing her neck tweaking her slightly swollen nipples. They were enveloping her in a grip of ecstasy and ice.

Edward's stamina always amazed her. He made her cum at least three times before he reached his own climax. It left her seeing white spots everywhere and completely exhausted. Now she couldn't help but wonder. Carlisle was far stronger and older than Edward. She shuddered at the thought of what he was capable of.

When she finally felt Edward near his peek she found herself not wanting that moment of passion to end.

They came together. She threw her head back and screamed in ecstasy and Edward let out an unnatural growl. She was used to it by now.

Bella fell back on the bed, exhausted. Then she watched, in awe, as Edward took Carlisle's throbbing length into his mouth. He sucked deep making the other man growl lightly in approval.

When it was finally over she found herself once again enveloped by the two vampires. They held her on either side. She finally fell into a lazy sleep, enveloped by angels.

Loved by Angels.

_A/N Hail all vampire lovers. So what do ya think of my first Twilight fic? This is not a oneshot and I promise to have the sequel up as soon as possible. _

_Hope you liked it. _

_PS. Just so you know. I know that the phrase I used comes from the Blade Trinity movie, but you will see that my reasons are good for using it here. It is also not the only thing I'm planning to borrow from other vampire movies and books. If you don't like it please forgive, but I do have a disclaimer and I do greatly admire these other writers and respect their work. _

_Sincerely,_

_Ariel_


End file.
